ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoplite (G.E. Model)
A more advance G.E. model, somewhat based on Ultraseven. Appearance Resembling Ultraseven, his legs and arms are silver/green, while his center, back and front, is a series of red chevrons. He has black lines coming from the side of his hips down his legs and to his knees, while the back of his lower legs are red. He also sports bracers on his forearms, chrome bands with triangular blades on the side. His Warning Light is a diamond shaped crystal on his forehead. V2's have Dyna style Proctors. History An upgrade tot he Primus Model, the design was reinforced for combat and became one of the more popular models. Later, to test the Element System, a second version with Protectors. At some point a group of...adventurers stole several V2 models and the Element System. Transformation Device Hoplite uses two transformation devices, a mask that can double as a blaster, and a cellphone like device, which can use the Element system. V2 is different in that it can be used by people who do not have Giant Energy. Instead the user is digitized and stored within the Model as it is formed. Features * Eyes: Hoplite's eyes can see across the theoretical spectrum, in the dark and through walls. * Crest: Hoplite's crest can conduct energy allowing it to fire beams and enhance his own forehead ray. It can charge his body using sunlight. * Ears: Hoplite's ears are no much better than Primus' * Muscles: Hoplite's muscles have been enhanced with special steroids * Skin: Hoplite's skin has full typical Ultinoid resistances, from artillery fire, to even the cold. * Bones: Hoplite's bones have been reinforced via their structure, now able to withstand much greater blows than Primus. * Recovery: Like Primus, Hoplite's body was made to quickly recover in battle at the expense of stamina. * Warning Light: A gauge for the user's stamina. * Limbs: Hoplite's limbs can conduct large amounts of energy. * Gladio Edge: The blades on his arms. * Protectors: Seen only on the V2 models, these normally chrome/green bands are highly durable, and change color with the Element being used. They are otherwise the most durable part of their anatomy. * Element Crystal: When the Element System is in use, this star shape crystal appeared in the middle of the chest, the color of the elemental energy in use. It serves as another warning light for the Elemental Energy's use. Techniques Hoplite's Pre-programmed techniques. * Cross Ray Current: Hoplite charges and fires a beam from his hands in the + position. Can kill, maim or cause a kaiju to blow up depending on the energy output. * Over Load Ray Current: Hoplite fires a beam from the L position. Is very tiring and may only be used once during a fight. His strongest attack. * Chakram Ray Current: A beam from his Warning Light. It can be charged via his crest. * Feather Slicer: A slash of energy fired from the hands. * Barrier Current: Self-explanatory * G.E. Power: Through force of will, the user enhances Primus' power. This lasts as long as they can focus. * Generator Knuckle: Hoplite charges his fist and punches his enemy. * Generator Kick: Hoplite charges his foot and kicks the enemy. ** Generator Crash Kick: A flying kick version. * Generator Slash: Hoplite charges his arm blades and slashes the enemy. ** Gladio Cutter: Hoplite swings his arm firing an arc of energy which cutting potential. Trivia * Like all G.E. Models, Hoplite can be used by both genders. * Hoplite's name comes fro Ultraseven, whose crest was designed after Hoplite crests. * His design is based on Ultraseven concept art. * His attacks, are again based on Nexus, but his arm blades are inspired from The Next.